No te rindas, continúa
by Melodiosa
Summary: Karin debía concentrarse y pensar qué debería hacer. La batalla con Aizen se aproximaba. Debía concentrarse, y claro, la precencia de un chico de pelo blanco en su casa no ayudaba. ¿Lograría volverse lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a Aizen y sus súbditos?¿Aceptaría sus verdaderos sentimientos? HITSUKARIN con un poco de Ichiruki, y tal vez otras parejas.
1. Desesperación

**Hola! bueno, les comento, este es mi primer FanFic, así que por favor dejen reviews y teganme piedad, jaja :3. Este Fic va para mi amiga Milagros que le comenté lo mucho que me gustaba Bleach y me dijo "Cande, vos estás como: TO-SHI-RO-Y-KA-RIN-A-MOR-X-SIEM-PRE" y si bueno soy así. Ya saben, este es un Fic Hitsukarin, con una pizca de Ichiruki. Perdonen todos mis horrores de ortografía, deben haber muchos. En fin.¡Que lo disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Desesperación**

**Karin POV**

Ichigo me preocupaba, me acababa de enterar de que era un shinigami, pero para mi sorpresa salió por la ventana y no lo volví a ver. Estaba segura que iba a una batalla, no sé exactamente con quién, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Me quedé en mi habitación pensando en lo sucedido, y lentamente me fui quedando dormida. De pronto estaba en el parque de la colina de Karakura, pude ver unos sujetos extraños, uno tenía una especie de máscara blanca, y el otro también, pero con una especie de cuerno. Vi también a Chad, estaba herido, a Orihime, y a… ¿Ichigo? Estaba luchando contra ellos, pero vi horrorizada cómo lo iban asesinando poco a poco. Quise ir a ayudarlo, pero por más que quería no podía moverme. Desperté sobresaltada, ¿en verdad había sido un sueño? Me concentré, pude sentir el reaitsu de esos sujetos, el de Orihime, el de Chad y el de Ichigo. No, no había sido un simple sueño, de alguna manera pude ver lo que pasaba mientras dormía, eso significaba que mi hermano estaba gravemente herido. Me concentré nuevamente, el reaitsu de mi hermano bajó drásticamente. Sin poder evitarlo, grité asustada, sin saber qué hacer, debía ir a ayudarlo, pero si lo hacía, esos tipos me matarían a mí también. No me importaba, era mi onee-san, no podía abandonarlo. Salí rápidamente y fui al lugar del sueño. Por suerte los tipos ya se habían ido, pero me preocupé más al ver un hombre que parecía muerto. Allí estaba Ichigo, en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, Orihime-chan lo estaba curando pero su expresión me decía que no sería sencillo.

-¡Orihime-chan!-grité atrayendo su atención-¡¿Cómo está Ichi…?!

No terminé de decir la frase, Orihime me miró con una expresión triste, tal vez demasiado. Giré la cabeza para ver a onee-san, pero me quedé petrificada al ver sus ojos… Vacíos, como si nunca hubiera tenido alma alguna.

-No… Onee-san ¡Por favor no! ¡Orihime-chan, tienes que salvarlo!- Grité. Mi madre había muerto cuando yo tenía tres años, luego de eso me prometí que nunca más lloraría pase lo que pase, pero en ese momento no pude evitarlo. Una lagrima cayó sobre mi mejilla, luego otra, y luego un río caudaloso salía de mis ojos.

Mi grito atrajo gente, pero por suerte, para ayudar. Una mujer con una especie de capa blanca con el número "4" se acercó, tenía una trenza que caía sobre su pecho y una sonrisa "demasiado" tranquila, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto me vio a mí y a mi hermano. Corrió hacia nosotros seguida de una mujer con el cabello lila.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Pregunté a la defensiva-¡Por favor aléjate!-Dije mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Ichi-nii.

-Mi nombre es Unohana-Dijo-Soy una de los capitanes de los 13 escuadrones de protección del Seireitei, soy la capitana del escuadrón N°4.

-¡Vete por favor, deja a mi hermano!-Repliqué. Al decir eso su expresión se volvió aún más triste.

-Si quieres que tu hermano viva deberás dejarme pasar, yo puedo atenderlo, no hace falta que estés a la defensiva, aún no es tarde, todavía puede salvarse.

Asentí con la cabeza, era más fácil que hablar. Lo recostó sobre una camilla y comenzó a vendarlo, utilizando su kido para sanarlo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos allí sentadas, había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo quería que onee-san se recuperara. Estaba sentada al lado de la chica peli-lila, decía ser la teniente.

-Así que tú eres una de las hermanas de Ichigo, él nos ha hablado mucho de su familia-Hizo una pausa-Una vez le preguntamos por qué estaba tan obsesionado con volverse más fuerte, ¿sabes lo que respondió?-

Negué con la cabeza, limpiándome las lágrimas del rostro.

-Dijo que lo hacía por su familia y amigos, y que daría su vida por ellos-

Ichi-nii siempre había se preocupaba por nosotros, siempre nos cuidaba. Idiota, no se preocupaba por él mismo. Unohana nos interrumpió.

-Karin, aún no está completamente estable, pero es seguro decir que vivirá, tardará en despertar pero lo hará.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, fui hacia ella y la abracé fuertemente. Ichigo vivía.

-Gracias-Susurre.

-No es nada, ahora llévalo a casa, necesita descansar hasta que sane por completo.

Por suerte Yuzu e Ishiin habían salido y no estaban en casa. La teniente me ayudó a cargarlo hasta su habitación, me explicó que habían venido al mundo humano al sentir dos reaitsu muy extraños, los que dañaron a onee-san, y al escuchar mi grito vinieron rápidamente temiendo lo peor. Me dijo que Ichigo era uno de los shinigami más poderos del Seireitei, que había vencido al capitán de la onceava división, conocido por ser brutal en la batalla, y que nadie, excepto Ichigo, lo había vencido. Yo escuchaba asombrada cómo había hecho lo imposible por salvar a Rukia, cómo incluso venció un "Menos grande" en sus primeros días, era simplemente asombroso. Me avisó también que el capitán del décimo escuadrón vendría con su teniente, estaban en una misión para averiguar todo sobre los sujetos que aparecieron en el parque de la colina, y que probablemente pedirían quedarse aquí para interrogar a Ichigo cuando despertara. Luego de unas horas se fue dejándome sola en la habitación de Ichi-nii con él, parecía un niño mientras dormía, costaba creer que fue él el héroe del que hablaba la teniente, se había vuelto muy fuerte. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Yuzu y papá, que inmediatamente fue hacia el poster de mi madre y dijo ¡"OH querida ya hemos llegado"!Era simplemente infantil. Les dije que onee-san había sido emboscado por unos ladrones, y que había quedado inconsciente luego de pelear contra ellos. También les dije que yo ya lo había curado pero que tardaría en despertar.

Al día siguiente Yuzu me convenció de ir a la escuela y que todo estaría bien. Debía distraerme un rato, acepte.

Entré al salón deprimida por todo lo ocurrido, y todos lo notaron, hoy no era la alegre Karin que siempre había sido. Mis amigos sabían que algo me molestaba, pero para mi suerte no preguntaron nada. Había mucho murmullo y cada tanto escuchaba la palabra "Karin", pero solo podía pensar en si Ichigo se recuperaría pronto. La profesora entró y todo el curso quedo en silencio.

-Buen día, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, por favor, sean amables con él, su nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Un chico con el cabello blanco (un poco despeinado) entró al salón, sus ojos azules eran intimidantes y su mirada era más bien fría.

-Toshiro puedes sentarte al lado de Karin Kurosaki- Dijo señalando un asiento desocupado a mi derecha.

Noté que se sorprendió un poco al escuchar mi apellido, pero no le di importancia. La profesora me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Karin... ¡Karin!

-¿Eh?

-¿Te encuentras bien Karin?

-Sí, sí, es solo que… nada, estoy bien. Lo siento no la escuché.

-Te estaba preguntando si podrías mostrarle el colegio a Toshiro al terminar la clase.

El chico peli-blanco me miró con curiosidad, al parecer sabía que algo me molestaba. Debía admitir que era un poco guapo. _¿Pero qué estoy pensando? No tengo tiempo para eso, debo regresar a casa para cuidar a onee-san. _Pensé. Me estaban mirando impacientemente, como si estuviera loca, finalmente asentí. Me haría bien dejar de pensar en Ichigo, de seguro estaría bien.

**Toshiro POV**

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Karin Kurosaki-Dijo la maestra. Miré hacia donde indicó la profesora, una chica de pelo negro y expresión triste estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana. Luego me di cuenta de algo, ¿Kurosaki? Al parecer era la hermana de Ichigo, pero, ¿Por qué estaba triste?

-Karin, ¿Podrías enseñarle a Toshiro el colegio al terminar la clase?-Preguntó la profesora, pero la chica aún miraba por la ventana, definitivamente estaba preocupada por algo. Recordé que cuando estaba viniendo sentí el reaitsu de Ichigo muy alto, pero que luego bajo drásticamente, al punto que me pregunté si aún seguía vivo. Esperaba que sí, si alguien podría hacerse cargo de Aizen sin duda alguna sería él.

-Karin… ¡Karin!-La profesora me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- La chica realmente estaba distraída.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, es solo que… nada, estoy bien. Lo siento, no la escuché-Definitivamente NO estaba bien.

- Te estaba preguntando si podrías mostrarle el colegio a Toshiro al terminar la clase.

Asintió con una mirada triste, estaba seguro que algo le había pasado a su hermano.

El timbre sonó indicando el final del día, pero Karin no había movido un solo músculo, solo se quedó allí mirando por la ventana, no me gustaba verla así, algo me decía que ella era más bien una chica alegre y divertida. La llamé para que me mostrara el colegio, parecía un laberinto.

-¡Oye Karin! ¿No ibas a mostrarme el colegio?

Me miró con curiosidad y luego asintió, al parecer lo había olvidado. Ya todos se habían ido y nosotros estábamos en uno de los pasillos.

-Escucha, sé que algo te está molestando, se nota en tu mirada, puedes decírmelo-Reclamé.

-Sucede que mi hermano tuvo una pelea ayer, quedó mal herido y aún no ha despertado, realmente me preocupa.

Así que realmente todavía estaba inconsciente, eso no era normal, Ichigo era fuerte.

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió?-Pregunté, Necesitaba decirle que yo también era shinigami, me habían dicho que ella ya sabía eso de su hermano.

-Pues… no puedo decirlo.

Suspiré, debía decirle.

-Tu hermano peleó junto con Orihime y Chad contra dos tipos de reaitsu muy alto, ¿Verdad?

Me miró asombrada.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?

-Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, Capitán del escuadrón 10 del Seireitei. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa, debo hablar con Ichigo cuando despierte-Ella asintió.

A medida que nos fuimos acercando a la casa pude sentir el reaitsu de Ichigo, realmente era bajo, me preocupé. Karin entró y saludó a todos.

-Él es Toshiro, un compañero nuevo- Me presentó Karin. Al momento su padre me abrazó y fue corriendo hacia el poster de una mujer.

-¡Oh querida, nuestra pequeña Karin ha conseguido novio!-Dijo frente a este. Me quedé petrificado, no estaba seguro si estaba más rojo que un tomate o un ají. Karin fue hacia él y le pegó una patada en la cara.

-¡Que solo somos amigos!- Grito.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?- Pregunto Yuzu, la hermana de Karin e Ichigo. Su mirada decía "no acepto un no por respuesta", así que asentí. La cena fue realmente deliciosa, Yuzu era una estupenda cocinera. Karin me llevó a la habitación de Ichigo, él estaba recostado en su cama, tenía vendas en el torso y la frente, estaba aún más pálido que yo, y su reaitsu se debilitaba a cada segundo. Esto me preocupó, no solo por la batalla que perderíamos sin él, sino por su hermana, estaba sentada a un lado de la cama y noté una lágrima en su rostro. Verla llorar era como ser apuñalado desde adentro.

_¿Por qué me importa si llora o no? Apenas la conozco.-Pensé_

-Oye, una vez él me dijo que tú eras la fuerte de la familia, que nunca llorabas, así que por favor, deja de llorar-Le dije, No soportaba ver a la gente sufrir. Me miró de manera significativa y pude ver, ¿una sonrisa?

-Además, le prometí que si alguna vez le pasara algo, yo protegería a su familia, no tienes de que preocuparte-Le aseguré.

-Gracias Toshiro, por cierto, ¿Dónde te quedarás?

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no había pensado en eso.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación -dijo- yo dormiré con Yuzu- Realmente era una buena persona.

-Aprecio el gesto.

-No es nada.

Debía estar preparado para lo que sea, ahora que estaba en la casa de Kurosaki y debía proteger a su familia, también debía avisarle a Matsumoto dónde estaría y debía cumplir con la misión por la cual había venido al mundo de los vivos. Estaba alegre, no sabía por qué, no debería cuando Ichigo está inconsciente y en mal estado, pero algo me hacía feliz, no sabía qué, pero realmente lo estaba.

Entré a la habitación de Karin, no parecía la habitación de una chica realmente, había posters de futbolistas famosos, varias pelotas de futbol y algún que otro trofeo de primer lugar. Revisé la cama, era suave y cómoda. Me acosté y dormí por un rato.

Oí un ruido y desperté, miré la habitación con cuidado pero no había nadie. Lo escuché otra vez. Miré a la ventana y salté de la cama.

-¡AH! ¡Matsumoto! ¡No me asuste así!-Allí estaba mi teniente, golpeando la ventana con una sonrisa.

-Huy capitán Hitsugaya ¿Los Kurosaki le dieron hospedaje? ¿Cómo está Ichigo?

-La hermana de Ichigo me dejó su habitación por un tiempo.

- ¡Ala, ala!, ¿Qué trama con esa chica capitán?-Ante la pregunta no pude evitar ponerme rojo de pies a cabeza.

-No digas tonterías-Respondí-Por cierto, Ichigo está en su habitación, aún está inconsciente.

Salimos de la habitación para ver al shinigami sustituto, algo no andaba bien, su reaitsu estaba por el suelo, y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve. Era imposible que haya empeorado tanto en tan solo dos días. Observé una extraña figura al lado de la cama. Karin. Estaba llorando.

-Karin…

-¿Ah? Toshiro… ¿Qué sucede?- De verdad odiaba verla llorar. Me acerqué a ella y limpié sus lágrimas con mis manos.

-Baka -Susurré- te dije que no lloraras, se pondrá bien.

-¡Ala, ala! Capitán, no sabía que pudiera ponerse así de sentimental-Maldije, había olvidado que Rangiku estaba aquí. Volví a la expresión fría de siempre, aunque todos notaron que me sonrojé un poco.

-Cállate-respondí.

-Eh, Toshiro, ¿Quién es ella?

-Ah, sí, ella es Rangiku Matsumoto, mi teniente.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que ella puede llamarte Toshiro y yo debo llamarte Capitán Hitsugaya?-Preguntó, pero su sonrisa maliciosa me dijo que el comentario fue solo para molestarnos. Me quedé petrificado. La verdad es que nunca me había molestado que ella me llamara así.

-Bueno, no importa, supongo una pareja de novios no pueden llamarse por su apellido-dijo. Estaba intentando provocarnos.

-¡CÁLLATE RANGIKU!-Gritamos Karin y yo al mismo tiempo. Pude ver que ella estaba tan sonrojada como yo. Me aliviaba saber que no era el único que parecía un tomate.

-Bueno, está bien, solo decía -susurro Rangiku, con una sonrisa inocente. Suspiré, ella siempre había sido así.

-Bueno, de todas formas debemos llamar a la Capitana Unohana, el asunto de Ichigo no es normal.


	2. Aquel brillo especial

**Buene, el capitulo 2:**

**Aquel brillo especial.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_Pensamientos de los narradores_

_**Voces de las Zampakutó.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Aquel brillo especial **

**Ichigo POV**

No sabía dónde estaba, todo estaba oscuro. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba luchando contra dos hollow humanos y que mientras Orihime me estaba curando luego de perder, Karin vino hacia nosotros. Karin… apenas se había enterado de que era un shinigami. No pudimos hablar, salí por la ventana y ahora estaba aquí, no sé dónde.

-Valla, veo que te has despertado -La voz venía del vacío-Es hora de irnos.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Irnos a dónde?!-Pregunté, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Una persona se asomó de las tinieblas, era yo, pero él tenía la piel, la ropa y el pelo blancos, y sus ojos eran negros y amarillos.

-¿Quién soy? Tu más que nadie debería saberlo, soy tu hollow interior, que yo recuerde ya nos habíamos encontrado- era cierto, habíamos peleado cientos de veces.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Estás aquí porque estás muerto, y debo llevarte al inframundo.

-No… es imposible, Inoue estaba curándome ¿Cómo es que estoy muerto?

-Verás, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡No me iré!

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción, ven y atácame con todo lo que tienes, si ganas te dejo ir, sino, vienes conmigo al inframundo, y nunca más podrás volver a ver a tu familia, amigos, o… a Rukia.

No tenía otra opción, debía luchar y ganar si quería vivir, no podía dejar a Karin así, la decepcioné y lo haría aún más si me daba por vencido, además, no soportaba la idea de no volver a ver a Rukia. Maldita enana, lo único que ocupó mi mente en las últimas semanas era su nombre, sus ojos, su voz, ella. Lucharía.

-¿No crees que es un poco injusto? –Pregunté- Acabo de terminar una batalla y estoy exhausto y herido, tú estás perfectamente bien.

-La vida nunca es justa, puedes pelear, o darte por vencido y decepcionar a todos tus amigos, además, estoy aburrido y no tengo otra cosa por hacer, quiero entretenerme un rato.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato, no tenía opción, si quería volver a ver a Karin-san, a Rukia-can, Yuzu-san, Otou-san, a todos mis amigos, debía pelear y vencer. Odiaba ver a mi hollow interior, tenía mi forma, sentía como si yo no fuera nada, como si mi nombre fuera un insulto.

Ataqué con todo lo que tenía, pero por más que intentaba, no lograba hacerle un solo rasguño.

-Valla, veo que has estado entrenando- dijo –No te creas que yo no he cambiado.

Al decir eso, desapareció. Reapareció detrás de mí y sentí un dolor punzante en el estómago. Caí al suelo escupiendo sangre, ¿Me había apuñalado? No, tan solo me había dado una patada. Maldije, era más fuerte que antes.

-¿Qué sucede? Creí que eras más fuerte, vamos, despliega tu Bankai, no podrás hacerme ni un rasguño si no lo haces.

No. Me negaba. No podía usar mi Bankai contra él. Y lo había vencido varias veces sin utilizarlo, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Usé shumpo para ir detrás de él, pero detuvo mi zampakutó con su mano.

-Hmp, muy lento – Diciendo esto me pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, escupí sangre de nuevo.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Me enfurecía. Ya no podía más. Coloqué mis pies en la posición correcta.

-¡BAN-KAI!- Debía hacerlo, sino no podría regresar.

-Ya era hora.

-Ahora la pelea va enserio- Usé shumpo para atacarlo, se notaba que mi velocidad había aumentado, al punto que noté sus ojos abrirse, lo había sorprendido. Atacaba sin parar, con todas mis fuerzas, un ataque tras otro hasta que lo obligué a sacar su zampakutó, zangetsu blanca.

**Karin POV**

- Bueno, de todas formas debemos llamar a la Capitana Unohana, el asunto de Ichigo no es normal- Dijo Toshiro. Asentí.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Ichi-nii y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida. Aparecí en un lugar extraño, estaba en la cima de una montaña, al lado de un lago dorado, todo allí era de ese color, incluso la nieve. Comenzaron a caer del cielo pequeños copos amarillos. Era bello en verdad.

-_**Veo que te gusta este lugar**_- Era una voz angelical.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunté.

-_**Estás en mi casa, Karin.**_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

_**-****No sé solo tu nombre, se todo sobre ti.**_

-Muéstrate.

-_**De acuerdo**_- Una mujer salió de atrás de un árbol, su piel era pálida, su cabello tan oscuro como el mío y llevaba un vestido dorado hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus pies descalzos. El vestido tenía grabado un dragón.

-¿Eres una mujer? ¿Por qué te escondías?

-_**Esta no es mi forma verdadera, te aseguro que no quieres verla-**_ Dijo.

-¿Por qué no?- ¿Qué tan mala podía ser su forma verdadera?

-_**Porque te asustarías, y no podría hablar contigo.**_

-Vamos, por favor.

-_**Bien**_- Luego de decir esto se fue tras el árbol, y esta vez, una figura enorme salió de este. Era un dragón igual a Hyorinmaru, pero era dorado.

-Eres un dragó de fuego-Repliqué. Me miró a los ojos.

-N_**o represento el fuego, represento la luz, lo que tienes en tu interior**_- Dijo sin abrir la boca. _Luz._

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

_**-****T****u…Quieres ser más fuerte, ¿Cierto?****-**_ _Más fuerte._ Sí. Sí quería. Deseaba con todo mi corazón poder proteger a mi familia, Ichigo me había protegido millones de veces, ahora era mi turno.

-Sí.

-_**¿Para qué deseas serlo?**_

-Yo… quiero que nadie más salga lastimado- Dije - Mi onee-san casi muere tratando de protegernos, quiero ayudarlo.

Quedó mirándome unos minutos, como si quisiera saber si era verdad o no.

-_**Veo que tu corazón realmente es noble. Karin, puedes tomar mi ayuda. Escucha mi nombre con atención, cuando me necesites, solo llámame. Mi nombre, es Kin ryu.**_

_**-**_¿Pero, qué eres exactamente?

-_**Ya lo descubrirás.**_

Desperté sobresaltada. _Kin Ryu, ¿Qué eres?_

_-_Karin, ¿estás bien?- Una chica con el pelo lila estaba enfrente mío, era Isane, la teniente del cuarto escuadrón.

_-_Sí, solo tuve un sueño extraño, ¿Está Unohana-Taicho?

_-_Sí, está curando a tu hermano- La capitana estaba al lado de la cama de Ichi-nii, tenía sus manos en el aire sobre el cuerpo de él. Su minada me preocupaba.

_-_Oye, Karin… ¿Por qué no van a dar un paseo? Preferiría que me dejaran sola con Ichigo, así puede descansar mejor- Dijo Unohana, pero no tenía la sonrisa de siempre, estaba seria. Todos asentimos y dejamos la habitación. Le avisé a Otou-san y a Yuzu-san que saldríamos un rato. Menos mal que Yuzu no podía ver a Rangiku y que Otou-san ni siquiera salió de su habitación, no sé qué comentarios incómodos saldrían. Luego de entrar en su gigay Rangiku nos insistió en ir al centro comercial. Se quedó horas mirando cada local.

_-_¡Oh! ¡Vallamos allá!- Dijo señalando otro local. Pude ver cómo una gota de sudor caía de la frente de Toshiro.

_-_¡No me esperen!- dijo- Vallan a otro lugar si quieren, yo seguiré aquí un par de horas más.

Menos mal, la moda nunca me interesó. Un detalle me molestó, la sonrisa pícara de Matsumoto para ser más específica.

-Vámonos a otra parte, no soporto esto- dijo Toshiro.

-Sí, yo tampoco- reí.

Caminamos un rato, sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a la cancha donde Toshiro jugó con mi equipo por primera vez.

-Valla, mira dónde estamos- dije tomando una pelota del suelo.

-¿Quieres jugar un partido de uno contra uno?- Pregunté.

-Con tal de no tener a Rangiku cerca por un rato, lo que sea.

**Toshiro POV**

-¿Quieres jugar un partido de uno contra uno?-Preguntó.

-Con tal de no tener a Rangiku cerca por un rato, lo que sea.

Escuché como dejó escapar una carcajada ante mis palabras.

-¿Empezamos o qué?- Dije yendo en dirección a su arco con la pelota.

-No te creas que será tan fácil- Me respondió.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al arco, se cruzó robándome la pelota y fue en zigzag hasta llegar al mío, logrando hacer el primer gol.

-¿Qué sucede? Estás muy lento hoy.

-Ya verás.

Nos quedamos durante varias horas jugando, era más rápida de lo que recordaba. Comenzó a llover pero seguíamos jugando. El marcador indicó 2-0, a los 20 minutos 5-7, a la hora 12-11, y por último 20-20. Era el gol decisivo y Karin tenía la pelota. Iba directo a mi arco, pero cuando iba a patear resbaló con un charco de lodo y cayó al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Dije yendo hacia ella y tomando su mano para ayudarla. Pero me miró con una sonrisa pícara y antes de que pudiera evitarlo me tiró de la mano, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que caiga en el medio del charco. Comenzó a reír sin parar, yo estaba furioso, pero de alguna manera su risa me invadió y comencé a reír yo también. Ahí estábamos nosotros dos en el medio del lodo riéndonos a carcajadas. Cada persona que pasaba por ahí nos miraba con una cara extraña, como si pensara que estamos locos. Supongo que cada uno tiene su lado demente.

**Rangiku POV**

Pasé horas revisando cada local, el mundo humano me encantaba, todas las vestimentas eran mucho más hermosas y baratas que en la Sociedad de Almas. Pasé por una vidriera que tenía un montón de vestidos preciosos y entré, para cuando salí ya había empezado a atardecer, decidí ir en busca de mi Taicho a ver qué tal le iba con Karin-chan.

-Qué mal, comenzó a llover- Me dije a mi misma.

No tenía un paraguas como los demás, me empapé mientras iba a casa de Orihime-chan. Salí rápidamente con un paraguas esta vez. Tenía el presentimiento de que Hitsugaya-Taicho la estaba pasando bien. Conociendo a Karin-chan estarían jugando un partido de fútbol, así que fui a la cancha donde solía jugar. No quería que me viera espiándolo, así que escondí mi reaitsu y, a medida que me fui acercando, fui escondiéndome entre los arbustos.

En efecto, allí estaban los dos jugando un partido. Me sorprendió que no hubieran parado cuando comenzó a llover, al parecer se estaban divirtiendo.

Vi cómo Karin-chan iba por el gol decisivo, cuando de pronto resbaló con un charco de lodo y cayó de cola al suelo. Me reí por lo bajo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mi Taicho tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Pero ella la tomó con una sonrisa pícara. Supe de inmediato lo que haría. Tiró de su mano haciendo que Hitsugaya-Taicho cayera en el medio del lodo. La miro con una cara asesina, pero ella lo ignoró y comenzó a reír sin parar. ¿Cómo podía reírse de mi Taicho?

Estaba por intervenir cuando vi cómo el enojo de Hitsugaya-Taicho iba siendo suplantado por una risita, luego una risa, y luego carcajadas sin parar. Era la primera vez que veía a Toshiro reír, sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Era una vista hermosa, parecían una parejita feliz, ahí los dos juntos. Decidí seguir espiándolos.

Ya había anochecido y la parejita estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del parque, estaban observando las estrellas. Los ojos de mi Taicho tenían un brillo especial que nunca habían tenido, era la primera vez que él estaba realmente feliz.

-_**Valla, realmente parece feliz, es la primera vez que lo escucho reír.**_

-_Sí, lo sé, por cierto Haineko, ¿No crees que estamos irrumpiendo bastante su privacidad?_

-_**Da igual, yo los quiero ver a los dos juntitos, forman una linda pareja.**_

_- Tienes razón._

Una voz me hizo salir de mi charla con Haineko.

-Rangiku, ya puedes salir de ahí- Dijo mi Taicho sin mover la vista de las estrellas. Quedé como una estatua.

-Ta-Taicho ¿Có-cómo supo q-que yo estaba aquí?

-Te conozco, era obvio- dijo en tono tranquilo, su mirada no era fría como siempre, ahora era más cálida.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué tal la pasaron Karin-chan tú?- quise provocarlos.

-Cállate- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero no enojados, estaban tranquilos, su vista no se había movido del cielo. Los miré nuevamente, sonreí._ Creo que ya es hora de ir a casa, les daré privacidad._

_-_Nos vemos Rangiku-chan- Dijo Karin, ella también tenía un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

_-_Hasta luego- Respondí.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por favor dejen rviews con alguna idea si tienen, últimamente estoy corta de inspiración así que ayúdenme! Si veo un review con alguna buena idea quizá me ayude. Quiero dar las gracias a camikoon, a hitsukarin4ever y a ya que apenas 3 horas de publicar el primer cap ya dejaron reviews, también a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic aunque no dejen reviews. Gracias!  
**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Desesperanza

**Disclaimer**: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Ya era hora que lo pusiera XD)

**Aclaraciones:**

;:;:;::;:;:;:;:;:; Cuando pongo esto, significa que los pensamientos o charlas de los personajes van a estar entrelazados, como mezclados, pero se diferencia quien narra, ya se van a dar cuenta a que me refiero XD;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

_**Zampakutó**_

_Pensamientos  
_

"Sarcasmo"

**Nota:**

En este cap. inventé tres personajes: Hikari, Hiroko y Suzume.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Volví, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de mi FanFic : Desesperanza. Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía. Quería decirles algo, porque algunos me preguntaron qué significa el nombre de la zampakutó de Karin, así que les digo aquí para que sepan todos, el nombre de su zampakutó significa "Dragón Dorado", al igual que "Hyorinmaru" significa "Dragón de Hielo" ¿no? Bueno, sin más rodeos los dejo con la historia, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

Llevábamos horas luchando, había conseguido herirle bastante, pero él había logrado lo mismo. Debía apresurarme y vencerlo antes de que me desmorone, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo. Comencé a perder velocidad y fuerza, estaba agotado. Vino hacia mí, no podía salir de la posición defensiva. Me atacó por la derecha, luego por la izquierda y de nuevo por la derecha, lo único que podía hacer era evitar sus ataques.

-¿Qué sucede, ya te estás cansando? Ya ríndete, estás muy herido y no puedes continuar- Replicó.

-Tú no ganarás a menos de que esté completamente muerto- Respondí.

Volví a atacar, pero esquivaba mis ataques como si no existieran. Bostezó. Quería provocarme y distraerme. Funcionó. Fui descuidado. Llevó su zampakutó hacia mi estómago, logré detenerla, pero al segundo siguiente un dolor punzante en mi hombro hizo que callera de rodillas. Me había hecho un corte profundo que no cesaba de sangrar. Llevé mi mano hacia la herida tratando de detener el sangrado, pero continuaba fluyendo como agua. Me debilitaba cada vez más sin poder evitarlo. Miré mis manos, estaba tan pálido como la figura frente a mí. Mi vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa. Me negaba a perder.

-¿Qué sucede? Estás tan pálido como yo- Se burló.

-Esto aún no termina- Me moví tan rápido como me era posible y me dispuse a atacarlo, pero ya había perdido mucha sangre y me encontraba mal. Podía esquivar mis ataques con tan solo caminar.

- Yo creo que sí.

Me lanzó una patada que dio de lleno en mi rostro, lanzando lejos del lugar. Me levante, apareció a mi lado y esta vez fue un puñetazo el que me hizo volar. Rodé como cincuenta veces, y no llegué a ponerme de pie cuando me dio otro golpe que me lanzó aún más lejos que el anterior. Esta vez no intenté levantarme, mi cuerpo no me lo permitía. Vino hacia mí y me pisó la cabeza.

-Hmp. Creí que durarías aunque sea un rato más. Que aburrido.

Me pegó otra patada.

-No vales nada.

Otro puñetazo.

-Ni siquiera puedes soportar un golpe tan débil como este.

Otra patada.

-Eres una decepción para todos.

Otro puñetazo. No me daba tiempo de arrodillarme siquiera, que me lanzaba otro golpe.

-Despídete de Karin y de tu preciada Rukia.

Lo último que escuche lo había dicho en voz alta, pero parecía un susurro. _Rukia…_

**Toshiro POV**

Volvíamos del parque, ya era de noche, pero ninguno de los dos quería volver. Nos quedamos callados hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Quieres ir… a tomar algo?

-Claro.

Entramos a un café que estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Karin. Era un lugar pintoresco, las mesas y sillas eran de un color celeste oscuro, que no llegaba al azul, las paredes eran verdes, el techo era de madera, que a juzgar por su color era roble, y el suelo consistía en baldosas con distintos motivos y mosaicos.

Apenas entramos Karin se detuvo en la puerta, parecía molesta por algo, como si ese algo le impidiera entrar.

-Mejor vamos a otra parte- Dijo con la mirada en una mesa en la cual habían tres chicas.

-¿Por? ¿Oye, que sucede con esas chicas?

-Nada, solo vamos.

Antes de que pudiéramos salir una de ellas nos llamó.

-¡Oye Karin! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pasas tanto tiempo con chicos que te estás convirtiendo en uno!-Dijo, las de atrás suyo rieron. Karin comenzó a enojarse, se dio vuelta con la intención de ir hacia ellas pero la detuve.

-Vámonos Karin, no vale la pena.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso al enano canoso, cobarde, no querrás que tu padre se arrodille frente al póster de una horrible mujer muerta preguntándose dónde estás ¿No?- Esa gota derramó el vaso, no solo me había llamado canoso y enano, sino que había insultado la madre de Karin, ella había muerto cuando era muy chica, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era su madre. Vi como su mirada pasó del enojo a la furia y luego a la tristeza cuando mencionaron a su difunta madre. Pobres chicas. Cuando Karin se enojaba nada la detenía. Me acerqué a ellas y una se puso de pie, haciéndome frente.

-Hmp, no sé a quién llamas enano cuando tú ni siquiera te acercas a la estatura de un gnomo- Dije comprobando que yo era por lo menos quince centímetros más alto que ella.

-Además, que mi pelo sea blanco o quiere decir que sean canas, por lo menos no tiene olor a perro mojado como el tuyo, pero ese no es el tema, discúlpate con Karin- Reclame.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es una idiota- Dijo.

-De acuerdo, Karin, ya puedes venir- Karin se acercó con una mirada sombría. Tomó a la chica del cuello de su camiseta.

-Escucha SU_ZU_ME -Susurró – Me importa un carajo que me llames hombre, cobarde, o idiota, pero si vuelves a insultar a mi madre, ¡TE JURO QUE NO TE LO PERDONARÉ, Y QUE TE CORTARÉ EL CUELLO SI VUELVES A HACERLO! ¿ENTENDIERON USTEDES TAMBIÉN, HIROKO, HIKARI?-Terminó. Sus ojos reflejaban furia y tristeza. Las chicas se quedaron como estatuas, en shock, sus caras indicaban que nunca habían visto así a Karin.

-Les hice una pregunta, ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!- Las tres chicas asintieron sin decir nada, parecían traumadas. Karin salió del café.

-Se los advertí- Les dije a las tres chicas, luego fui tras Karin.

Decidimos regresar antes que Yuzu se preocupara.

-Oye… gracias por defenderme.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, que yo sepa fuiste tú quien las hizo callar, eres valiente Karin, no importa lo que hayan dicho esas chicas.

-Gracias… Toshiro.

Al entrar a la casa sentí que me asfixiaba, alguien me estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte. El padre de Karin.

-¡Papá ya para! ¡Lo estás asfixiando!- Aflojó la presión y poco a poco pude volver a respirar.

-¡Oye Karin! ¡Cuéntale a papa como te fue tu cita con Toshiro!

-¡Cállate!- Gritamos a la vez, antes de darme cuenta, el hombre tenía su cara enterrada en el piso de la cocina, con la marca de un zapato en su nuca.

-¡Te equivocas!- Gritó. Una chica se asomó a la cocina.

-Ne, Karin-san, ¿A dónde fuiste con tu novio?

-¡YUZU!-Grito, otra vez.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, lo siento- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir- replicó Karin.

Recordé que Unohana-Taicho y la teniente Isane estaban tratando a Ichigo. Esperé a que todos fueran a sus habitaciones y entré a la de él. Con todas las distracciones no había notado que ya casi no le quedaba reaitsu, apenas lo sentía. Estaba aún más pálido que la última vez y su respiración estaba débil, su corazón apenas latía. Algo me llamó la atención, tenía todo el cuerpo con raspones, cortes y moretones, además, noté que su hombro estaba ahora vendado, antes de dejar la habitación a la mañana no lo estaba.

-Unohana-Taicho.

-Buenas noches capitán Hitsugaya.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-No lo sé, estábamos intentando sanarle, pero de pronto se formó una línea roja en su hombro y se abrió una herida, comenzó a sangrarle demasiado, cada nuevo corte que le ve, se formó así. Examiné cada una, parecen hechas por una zampakutó, pero nadie entró a la habitación luego que usted se fue-Exclamó Isane.

Miré sorprendido, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Escuche, no sé cómo tome esto la familia Kurosaki, pero sinceramente no creo que sobreviva, el reaitsu del enemigo aún no ha abandonado sus heridas, actúa como veneno, está muriendo desde adentro, no hay nada que podamos hacer-Dijo Unohana.

Quedé en estado de shock, ¿Cómo le diríamos eso a Karin y a su familia? Además no podíamos perder al shinigami más poderoso.

-El comandante Yamamoto nos ordenó volver a la Sociedad de Almas, lo dejo a su cuidado- Diciendo esto salió por la ventana con la capitana, asegurándose que nadie la vea.

Salí de la habitación de Ichigo y fui a la habitación de Yuzu, debía hablar con Karin. Toqué la puerta y esperé que alguien abriera.

-Ha, hola Toshiro, ¿Qué pasa?

-Karin, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Pregunté. Asintió y dejó la habitación de Yuzu para ir a la suya.

-Escucha, la capitana Unohana acaba de irse.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Onee-san?

-De eso quería hablar, Unohana-Taicho lo estuvo atendiendo, pero dice que el reaitsu del enemigo aún no se ha ido de sus heridas, está actuando como un veneno.

Me detuve un momento, me miró en estado de shock, odiaba ver sus ojos tristes.

-Dice que está muriendo desde adentro, no podemos hacer nada excepto esperar, ahora todo depende de la fuerza y resistencia de Ichigo.

Fuimos al cuarto de Ichigo, Karin fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Por favor, resiste…-Susurró.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama sin decir nada, decidí salir para darle privacidad y fui a mi habitación temporal. Me recosté en la cama, necesitaba analizar todo lo sucedido. Una figura golpeo la ventana desde afuera y entró.

-Buenas noches Hitsugaya-Taicho, ¿Qué le tiene tan preocupado?

-La Capitana Unohana se acaba de ir, dice que el reaitsu del enemigo está matando a Ichigo desde adentro.

-Valla, sí que son malas noticias, todo depende de él ahora, por cierto ¿Cómo le fue en la cita con Karin-chan?

-¡Cierra la boca Matsumoto!

-Claro, claro.

Suspiré, ella era una de los pocos que lograban volverme loco.

-Bueno, ya me voy, necesita descansar.

Asentí y me volví a acostar, entregándome al sueño.

Me despertó un reaitsu muy alto, me levanté y fui corriendo a la habitación del shinigami sustituto, de dónde provenía el reaitsu, era el de él. ¿Cómo era posible? Ayer su reaitsu estaba por el suelo y ahora por las nubes. Seguía pálido, su estado no había cambiado.

-¡Toshiro! ¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Karin, pero yo no sabía, no tenía idea, pero deduje algo.

-Parece…como si estuviera combatiendo con alguien, pero ese reaitsu es distinto al de él, es como si no fuera realmente él.

Tenía razón, no era el de él. Me concentre, cerré los ojos por un minuto, sentía ese reaitsu, y por un momento sentí el verdadero reaitsu de Ichigo, tan bajo que ya no se podía percibir. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué sucede Toshiro?-Preguntó Karin preocupada.

-Ese… no es el reaitsu de Ichigo.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! Viene de él, ¿De quién va a ser sino?

-De... su hollow interior.

Guardó silencio, parecía estar analizando lo que le dije, pero era cierto, no era el reaitsu de su hermano, era el de su hollow interior. Significaba que estaba luchando contra él en su mundo interno, y que estaba perdiendo. Le expliqué lo que sucedía a Karin, pero no parecía salir de sus pensamientos.

-No puede ser…-Susurró finalmente.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Ichigo no podía perder, lo necesitaba, era mi hermano, simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Vi como una línea roja cruzó su pecho, se abrió una herida y comenzó a sangrar, fui inmediatamente por un unas vendas para curarlo, pero cada vez había más cortes.

;:;:;

Llegó un momento en el que no pude más, ya me había rendido, pero seguía torturándome, pareciera como si disfrutara ver a la gente sufrir. Me hizo un corte en el pecho, comenzó a sangrar demasiado, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, sin embargo, era una tortura. Intenté ponerme de pie con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, pero antes de que lo lograra, vino hacia mí y me hizo un corte en la pierna, haciendo que cayera de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede? Creí que no te rendirías, pero ni siquiera intentas pararte, eres un inútil.

Me hizo varios cortes más, en los brazos y el torso, ya no intentaba ponerme de pie, no lo lograría.

;:;:;

Su reaitsu disminuyó aún más, al parecer se había rendido. Eso no me lo esperaba, Ichigo nunca se rendía. Observé a Karin, estaba de pie junto a la cama.

-Ichigo, por favor no puedes rendirte, tú no eres así-La escuché decir, eso me destrozaba.

-Por favor…-Dijo abrazándolo.

;:;:;

Ya me había rendido, pero un susurro llegó a mis oídos.

-_Por favor…_- Era la voz de Karin.

Lamentaba no poder decirle lo que ella deseaba escuchar, que ganaría, lamentaba no poder decírselo. Escuché otro susurro un poco más claro.

-_Vamos Kurosaki, no puedes morir así- _Ese era Toshiro, nunca lo había oído tan preocupado, no era propio de él. _Lo siento..._

_;:;:;_

-Vamos Kurosaki, no puedes morir así- Susurré.

No podía rendirse. El reaitsu de su hollow subía cada vez más, y el suyo cada vez estaba más bajo. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando su reaitsu desapareció completamente. Me concentré, nada.

-No…-Susurré.

;:;:;

_Por favor Ichigo._No lo aceptaría, no podía perder, él era fuerte.

Me separé de la cama horrorizada, su reaitsu había desaparecido completamente.

_-_No…-Escuché susurrar a Toshiro.

-No, Ichigo ¡Ichigo NO! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR, ISANE DIJO QUE ERAS FUERTE, INCLUSO QUE HABÍAS VENCIDO A KEMPACHI, NO PUEDES MORIR ASÍ, NO LO ACEPTARÉ, NO PUEDES PERDER!- grité. Fui hacia él y lo abracé.

-Simplemente no puedes perder…- susurré.

;:;:;

No podía moverme, escuchaba susurros como "_no puedes"_ o "_Ichigo no…", _pero me sorprendí al escuchar algo que no era un susurro.

-_No, Ichigo ¡Ichigo NO! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR, ISANE DIJO QUE ERAS FUERTE, INCLUSO QUE HABÍAS VENCIDO A KEMPACHI, NO PUEDES MORIR ASÍ, NO LO ACEPTARÉ, NO PUEDES PERDER!- _Escuché, era Karin.

-_Simplemente no puedes perder...-_Susurró.

No. No podía perder. Me negaba. No podía moverme pero no quería perder.

-Este es el fin Ichigo- Susurró una figura frente a mí, llevaba una Zangetsu blanca que estaba apuntando a mi corazón.

-Hasta nunca.

_Me niego, no lo aceptaré, no puede terminar así. Karin, Yuzu... Rukia..._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Tan tan TAAAANNNN.**

**¿Qué sucederá con Ichigo? ¿Logrará sobrevivir esta batalla? _Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de No te rindas, continúa.  
_**

* * *

**Jajajajaja, siempre quise hacer eso, jajajajaj _*Por qué soy tan idiota?, jajaja* _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor les pido dejen reviews con algunas ideas, quizá las use, ultimamente estoy corta de inspiración. Tengo mucha tarea de la cq, así que intentaré subir un capítulo todos los viernes. Algunos me dijeron que no deje el fic, no se preocupen que nunca lo voy a abandonar, quizá tarde un poco en actualizar pero no lo dejaré, no se preocupen. No dejen de leer mi fic, muchas gracias.  
**

**Sayonara,**

**HAAAAASTA LUEGOOOOO!**


	4. Milagro

**Holaa! Aquí les traigo el capítulo semanal, "Milagro", espero que les guste.**

* * *

******Disclaimer**: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Aclaraciones:**

_**Zampakutó**_

_Pensamientos  
_

"Sarcasmo"

;:;:;:;: Pensamientos entrelazados ;:;:;:;:

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Milagro.**

**Rukia POV**

Me desperté sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla, no recuerdo sobre qué. Era tarde pero no podía dormir, una cosa rondaba por mi mente, una persona, Ichigo para ser más exacta. Hace dos días él había tenido una batalla contra unos sujetos que parecían hollow, había caído inconsciente y aún no había despertado. Eso no era lo que más me preocupaba, me preocupaba que su reaitsu bajara más y más, yo sabía lo que eso significaba. Ya estaba por el suelo.

_Duérmete Rukia, él va a estar bien, confía en él. _Me volví a acostar. Desperté de nuevo, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Intenté dormir nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue una pesadilla lo que me despertó, fue el reaitsu de Ichigo, había desaparecido por completo. _No…_

Salté de la cama y salí de la casa de Orihime, fui hacia la de Ichigo. Llegué en un segundo, decidí entrar directamente a su habitación. Vi a través de la ventana cómo Karin lo abrazaba fuertemente gritando que no se rindiera, esa escena me desgarró el corazón. Hitsugaya-Taicho estaba con ella, era la primera vez que lo veía tan preocupado. Entré por la ventana. Karin y Toshiro me miraron sorprendidos, debieron notar mi mirada sombría ya que no dijeron nada. Fui hacia Ichigo y lo abracé, _resiste…_

_-_Por favor Ichigo…-Susurré - Por favor no te rindas, tú no eres así, ¡POR FAVOR RESISTE!-Grité. Sentí varias lágrimas en mis mejillas.

_-_Resiste…-Susurré.

Estaba enojada, él había invadido mi mente y ahora se iría, pero no quería que se fuera, no quería._ Yo sé que tú puedes ganar Ichigo, yo sé que puedes, así que por favor no te rindas, porque nunca te lo perdonaré._

**Ichigo POV**

[[Anteriormente:

No podía moverme, escuchaba susurros como "_no puedes_" o "_Ichigo no…",_ pero me sorprendí al escuchar algo que no era un susurro.

-_No, Ichigo ¡Ichigo NO! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR, ISANE DIJO QUE ERAS FUERTE, INCLUSO QUE HABÍAS VENCIDO A KEMPACHI, NO PUEDES MORIR ASÍ, NO LO ACEPTARÉ, NO PUEDES PERDER!-_ Escuché, era Karin. Me negaba. No podía moverme pero no quería perder.

-Este es el fin Ichigo- Susurró una figura frente a mí, llevaba una Zangetsu blanca que estaba apuntando a mi corazón.

-Hasta nunca.

_Me niego, no lo aceptaré, no puede terminar así. Karin, Rukia…]]_

-_Por favor Ichigo- _Abrí los ojos como platos, era Rukia. Había venido a verme.

_- Por favor no te rindas, tú no eres así._

_- ¡POR FAVOR RESISTE!_

_-Resiste…_

Una figura frente a mí llevó su zampakutó en dirección a mi corazón, pero no podía perder.

_Rukia…Resistiré._

_¡RESISTIRÉ!_

_;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:_

Ya no tenía sentido que lo intentara, no podía vencerme. Él estaba tirado en el suelo, y yo apuntando mi zampakutó hacia él, que patético, parecía haberse rendido. Sería muy cruel hacerlo esperar más.

-Este es tu fin Ichigo- Dije.

Llevé mi zampakutó hacia su corazón, estaba inmóvil, yo ya había ganado. Pero…Alguien había la había detenido, justo antes que le perforara su cuerpo.

-Te dije… que aún no estoy listo para morir-Susurró.

Había detenido la espada con su mano desnuda, era imposible. Vino hacia mí rápidamente, su velocidad había aumentado por lo menos cinco veces. _¡¿Qué carajo eres tú?!_

Atacaba sin parar, no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta energía y tanta fuerza cuando yo prácticamente le había roto cada hueso de su cuerpo, él no era humano.

Había comenzado a cansarme, no lograba atacarlo, era demasiado rápido. De pronto llevó su zampakutó hacia mi izquierda, logré detenerla a tiempo, pero giró con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz y me atacó por la derecha.

No logré detenerla a tiempo.

No era posible, ¿Había perdido? El dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, escupí sangre, no podía moverme. Pero no era el único en malas condiciones, al parecer ese ataque había consumido todas sus fuerzas restantes, él estaba en el suelo inconsciente, su zampakutó todavía estaba atravesada en mi cuerpo._ Realmente perdí…_

Sentí algo duro bajo mi cabeza y me di cuenta que había caído al suelo._ Perdí…_

_;:;:;:;:;:;:;:_

Escupió sangre, ¿Realmente lo hice?

Miró mi espada en su pecho, ¿Realmente lo logré?

Me miró a mí, ¿Realmente era verdad?

Cayó al suelo, ¿Realmente lo había vencido?

Lo hice, lo logré, era verdad.

Lo había vencido…

Sin embargo, yo no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Escupí sangre.

Miré mi espada en su pecho.

Caí al suelo…

_Karin…Rukia…_

_Gracias…_

_;:;:;:;:;:;:;:_

Me había apartado de Ichi-nii para dejar a Rukia, parecía tan triste como yo.

Me concentré, no podía sentir el reaitsu de Ichigo, había desaparecido. Pero… sentí un poco, era realmente minúsculo, su reaitsu. Seguía vivo.

-Está vivo…-Susurré.

Toshiro vino hacia mí y apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

-Y no solo eso- Dijo – El reaitsu de su hollow desapareció.

Era verdad, había desaparecido por completo. Le había ganado. _Ichi-nii._

**Rukia POV**

Aún seguía abrazándolo.

Sentí un reaitsu débil, el de Ichigo. Lo había logrado, había sobrevivido. No sabía cómo, pero lo había logrado.

-Está vivo…-Susurró Karin. Sí, estaba vivo. Hitsugaya-Taicho fue hacia ella y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

-Y no solo eso- Dijo – El reaitsu de su hollow desapareció.

Era cierto, Ichigo lo había vencido. Yo sabía, sabía que era fuerte.

Lo observé detenidamente, su rostro se apaciguó.

Nos quedamos observándolo durante un buen rato. Su reaitsu continuaba bajo, pero se había fortalecido un poco, y había recuperado algo de color. Estaba segura que no tardaría en despertar, pero por ahora debía descansar, después de todo, casi muere en una batalla.

_**-Tranquila, él está vivo, no tienes que preocuparte.**_

_-Lo sé, si perdía nunca se lo perdonaría._

_**-Si perdía le hubiera congelado su cuerpo así se conservaba y tú podrías verlo siempre.**_

_**-."**__Ja"… "Ja"…..".Ja"._

Alguien interrumpió mi charla con Sode no Shirayuki.

-Oye, Rukia- Dijo Karin- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo en la habitación de Yuzu por un tiempo? Estoy segura que a Ichi-nii, le gustaría verte cuando despierte.

Asentí, deseaba verlo despierto, aunque aun así debía descansar hasta que sus heridas sanen por completo.

-Karin- Le llamó Hitsugaya- ¿Por qué no dejamos a Rukia sola por un rato?-Sugirió.

Karin asintió, apreciaba el gesto, quería estar sola con Ichigo un rato.

Me quedé sentada al lado de su cama, ya no estaba tan pálido, se estaba recuperando.

Me levanté cuando sus párpados comenzaron a temblar, luego abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirando al techo unos segundos, giró la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Rukia…-Susurró.

Fui hacia él y lo abracé.

-Ichigo…- Susurré- Creí que morirías.

Comencé a llorar in darme cuenta. Él también me abrazó.

-Baka…- Susurró- No me rendiría, menos si tú estás aquí.

Ya había amanecido, pero seguíamos abrazados, no soportaba la idea de perderlo, pero estaba vivo, despierto y diciéndome que continuó por mí. Me aparté de él un momento.

-Debes descansar, tus heridas no han sanado- Dije yendo hacia la puerta.

-Claro, pero… no te vallas, por favor- Me quedé quieta esperando que continuara- Me gustaría que te quedaras un rato.

-Por supuesto.

Se sentó en la cama haciendo una mueca, al parecer sus heridas todavía le dolían.

-Por favor, no te fuerces- reclamé.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco. Oye, gracias por alentarme, pude escucharte, a ti, a Karin y a Toshiro, si no hubieran insistido probablemente ahora estaría muerto.

-Claro que no- respondí - Tú eres fuerte, confiaba en que ganarías, estaba segura de eso.

-Aun así, gracias. Rukia, yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-Nada…

Me volvía a sentar al lado de la cama.

-Debes descansar, duerme un rato.

Ichigo asintió y se volvió a recostar.

-Gracias…-Susurró.

**Karin POV**

Salimos de la casa, ya había amanecido, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. No sabíamos a dónde ir, estábamos cansados como para jugar al fútbol, así que fuimos al centro a pasear. Estaba feliz de que Onee-san hubiera ganado, no sé lo que hubiera pasado si no lo lograba, enloquecería.

-Ya, tranquilízate- Dijo Toshiro- Él está vivo y se está recuperando, no debes preocuparte.

No me había dado cuenta que yo estaba temblando, estaba muy preocupada, pero él tenía razón, Ichi-nii estaba vivo y recuperándose.

-Sí, lo sé- respondí. Intenté relajarme.

Pasamos unas horas en un café, el mismo dónde tuvimos "un desacuerdo" con unas conocidas mías, me gustaba mucho ese lugar, tenía un aspecto hogareño que tranquilizaba a cualquiera.

Me sentía extraña, después de todo estaba tomando un café con un Capitán Shinigami de un lugar llamado Sociedad de Almas a quien ayer había empujado al lodo en la cancha de fútbol y mi hermano Shinigami casi muere en una batalla con un "otro él" que vive en su mundo interno. Sip, "extraño", ¿Qué otra palabra existía para definir eso?

-_**Ninguna, ¿O acaso dudas que eso no es extraño?-**_Dijo una voz en mi cabeza riendo, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-_¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que estás en mi mente?_

_-__**¿Ya me olvidaste? Creí que tenías mejor memoria- **_Dijo decepcionada.

Era Kin Ryu. ¿Pero cómo era que la escuchaba en mis pensamientos?

- Eres Kin Ryu, pero _¿Cómo es que estás en mi mente?_

_-__**Ya lo descubrirás.**_

_¿Ya lo descubriré?_

-Oye, ¡Oye Karin!

-¿Ha?

-¿Estás bien?

- S-Sí.

-Ya dime, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que desde hace dos días que tengo un sueño raro, estoy en las montañas y todo es dorado, hasta el agua de un lago, entonces una mujer aparece y me dice que cuando la necesite diga su nombre, últimamente escucho su voz en mi cabeza- Expliqué, parecía asombrado- Lo sé, suena muy tonto.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?-Preguntó, no por curiosidad, parecía preocuparle. Asentí.

- Kin Ryu- Abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo comenté.

-¡¿Kin Ryu?!- Gritó, comenzó a incomodarme, todos en el café nos estaban mirando. Al parecer se dio cuenta de eso ya que dijo que debía hablar conmigo y me arrastró fuera del lugar.

-Oye, ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-De Kin Ryu, ese tipo de nombres… sólo lo tienen las zampakutó._ ¿Las zampakutó?_

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada…mejor volvamos.

Íbamos callados, ¿Cómo que ese tipo de nombres sólo lo tienen esas armas? Estábamos a una cuadra de casa, pero nos detuvimos en seco. Un hollow apareció frente a nosotros. No parecía un hollow normal.

-Karin, quédate atrás, yo me encargo.

Tragó una pastilla y salió de su gigay.

-Valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un capitán shinigami, hoy estoy de suerte, es extraño ver estos bocadillos.

-Es una lástima, hoy no tendrás aperitivos- Respondió Toshiro.

El hollow se movió rápidamente, lo había perdido de vista, pero apareció al lado mío y llevó lo que parecía un tentáculo hacia mí, cerré los ojos. Escuché un sonido metálico y los volví a abrir, Toshiro lo había detenido con su zampakutó.

-Te dije, que hoy no tendrás aperitivos, menos si yo estoy aquí- Susurró.

Movió su brazo y le hizo un profundo corte.

-Mal-dito- Exclamó.

Toshiro saltó en dirección a su cabeza, con la intención de acabar con él. Pero, antes que llegara a su rostro, una gota de sangre chocó con el mío.

-¡Toshiro!

-Arjh, estoy bien. –Dijo, estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

El Hollow le había perforado el brazo derecho con el tentáculo.

-No deberías subestimarme mocoso.

Diciendo esto le pegó en el rostro. Quise ir a ayudarle.

-Karin, tú quédate atrás, estoy bien.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando estás tan lastimado? Te dije que no me subestimaras.

Apareció detrás de Toshiro y se dispuso a atacarlo, pero antes que pudiera su ataque fue detenido por la zampakutó de Toshiro, giró levemente la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Tu tampoco deberías subestimarme-Susurró.

Hizo un rápido movimiento y el hollow comenzó a desintegrase.

-Mal-di-to- Lo escuché decir, pero continuó- Tú mocoso, no te creas que te has librado de mí, deberías prestarle atención a tu brazo derecho, no querrás que algo malo le pase-Comenzó a reír como un demente mientras las últimas partículas de su cuerpo se vaporizaban en el aire.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Antes que pudiera terminar la frase Toshiro cayó de rodillas nuevamente agarrando fuertemente su brazo, estaba sangrando bastante. Saqué mi pañuelo del bolsillo y le vendé el brazo.

-Gracias.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Gracias a ti por defenderme, regresemos.

Regresó a su gigay y volvimos a casa.

**Toshiro POV**

Estábamos regresando, pero no me sentía bien, mi cabeza me estaba matando. Me detuve un momento.

-Toshiro, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó.

-Sí, no te preocupes- Respondí susurrando, realmente no me encontraba bien, estaba un poco mareado.

Llegamos a la casa y un hombre vino directo hacia mí, tomó mi mano y la miró fijamente.

-¡Toshiro! ¿Y el anillo de bodas?

Una gota de sudor cayó por mi frente, el padre de Karin no se rendía.

-Eres caso perdido-Susurró una chica furiosa mientras le enterraba la cara en el suelo.

Subimos las escaleras, estábamos a punto de entrar a nuestras habitaciones cuando unas voces provenientes de la de Ichigo nos detuvieron. Karin se quedó estática, era la voz de Rukia y… Ichigo. Entró corriendo a la habitación y la seguí. Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama hablando con Rukia, pero detuvieron la charla cuando nos vieron. Karin fue hacia él corriendo y sonriendo, lo abrazó fuertemente. Ichigo le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió, Rukia sonrió y yo también.

-Me alegro que estés bien Kurosaki- Dije.

-Yo también- Susurró Karin aún aferrada a su hermano.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Karin- Respondió el shinigami sustituto.

-Hitsugaya-Taicho.

Volví la mirada a Rukia.

-¿Qué sucede Kuchiki?

-Su brazo, está herido.

-Toshiro ¿Estas bien?-Se asombró Ichigo.

-Sí, solo un problema con un hollow mientras volvíamos, nada importante.

-Karin, ¿Tú estás bien?-Preguntó a su hermana.

-Sí, él no dejó que me hiciera daño.

-Gracias por proteger a mi familia, Toshiro.

-Es Hitsugaya-Taicho para ti, y no te preocupes.

-Los dejaré solos- Dijo Rukia.

-Sí, yo también-Dije.

Fui a mi habitación temporal y me acosté en la cama, debía dormir por un rato, me sentía bastante mareado. No tardé en dormirme.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me arrancó de mi sueño. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Rangiku.

-Taicho, ¿Se siente bien?-Preguntó.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Me dijo Karin que tuvieron una pelea con un hollow y que salió herido.

-Te dije que no te preocupes, es sólo una pequeña herida.

-Si usted dice, por cierto, me encontré con Yuzu mientras venía, me dijo que se iría de viaje con unas amigas, y que su padre seguramente la seguiría para "vigilarla"-Dijo riendo. Suspiré. _Pobre Yuzu._

-Bueno, espero que la pase bien.

Alguien más entró a la habitación, Karin.

-Toshiro, ¿Cómo está tu brazo?-Preguntó.

-Ya está bien-Dije comprobando que la herida ya había cicatrizado.

-Me alegro, creo que Rangiku ya te comentó el viaje de mi hermana, volverá en unas semanas.

-Sí, Yuzu se merece un descanso.

-Oh, ¡Ahora que Yuzu se fue de viaje yo podré hacer la comida!-Comentó Rangiku emocionada, pero una palabra salió al unísono de mi boca y de la de Karin.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**Contiuará...**_

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con Ichigo ahora que está despierto? ¿Por qué el hollow le advirtió a Toshiro sobre su brazo? Si quieren saber lo que pasará lean el siguiente capítulo el viernes próximo, aquí, en "No te rindas, continúa".**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Esta semana estuve corta de inspiración así que por favor si tienen alguna idea déjenla en algún review, si no tienen comenten qué tal les pareció, me interesa saber su opinión, o si se dieron cuenta de algo que debo corregir solo díganme. Gracias a Camikoon por dejar review y a todos los que leen aunque no dejen review. Nos "leemos" el próximo viernes ;3.**

**Sayonara,**

**HAAAAASTA LUEGOOOO!**


	5. Sucesos Inesperados

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_Pensamientos._

_**Zampakutó.**_

"Sarcasmo".

;:;:;:;: Cambio de POV;:;:;:;:

* * *

**Nota: **Cuando aparece ";:;:;:" significa que cambia el POV por un tiempo corto, cuanto aparece "_ POV" significa que el POV cambia por un tiempo mayor.

* * *

**¡Konichiwa! Aquí Candela reportándose con el capítulo semanal, espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**Anteriormente:**_

_[…-Rukia…-Susurró._

_-Ichigo…Creí que morirías.…]_

_[... __- Eres Kin Ryu, pero ¿Cómo es que estás en mi mente?_

_-__**Ya lo descubrirás…**__.]_

_[…-¡Toshiro!_

_-Arjh, estoy bien. –Dijo, estaba de rodillas en el suelo._

_El Hollow le había perforado el brazo derecho con el tentáculo….]_

_[…Hizo un rápido movimiento y el hollow comenzó a desintegrase._

_-Mal-di-to- Tú mocoso, no te creas que te has librado de mí, deberías prestarle atención a tu brazo derecho, no querrás que algo malo le pase-Comenzó a reír como un demente mientras las últimas partículas de su cuerpo se vaporizaban en el aire….]_

_[…-Toshiro, ¿Cómo está tu brazo?_

_-Ya está bien._

_-Me alegro, creo que Rangiku ya te comentó el viaje de mi hermana, volverá en unas semanas._

_-Sí, Yuzu se merece un descanso._

_-Oh, ¡Ahora que Yuzu se fue de viaje yo podré hacer la comida!-Comentó Rangiku _

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..]_

**Capítulo 5:**** Sucesos inesperados.**

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tenían por qué decirlo así- Dijo una peli naranja rascándose la nuca.

Se escucharon dos suspiros de alivio en la habitación, provenientes de una peli azabache y de un albino con ojos de un profundo color turquesa.

**Toshiro POV**

Mi estómago dio vueltas al recordar la última vez que probé la comida de Rangiku, esa vez me había servido milanesa de pizza y puré de berenjena con fideos picantes de guarnición. Mi estómago nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces.

-Iré a la habitación de Yuzu, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo y con Rukia por un tiempo, Rangiku?

Rangiku estaba de espaldas a mí, y Karin me estaba mirando con una cara rara mientras yo negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza y las manos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero solo si puedo hacer la cena!

-¡Largo!- Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien, no cocinaré- Respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

Salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Me recosté en la cama nuevamente y me dispuse a descansar. Sentí que alguien me llamaba. Aparecí en un lugar oscuro, el suelo, las paredes y el techo eran de un azul profundo. En el centro de aquella habitación había un dragón de hielo enorme. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a charlar con Hyorinmaru. Me detuve al ver que sus alas comenzaban a desintegrarse, era demasiado lento, pero si continuaba en tres o cuatro semanas Hyorinmaru dejaría de existir.

-_Hyorinmaru, ¿Qué te sucede?_

_-__**Has notado que estoy debilitándome, Toshiro, debes averiguar cómo puedes no sólo ayudarme a mí, sino a ti mismo y a quienes te rodean.**_

_-¿Qué?_

Desperté con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, me senté en la cama para hablar con Karin.

-Toshiro ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?-Respondí.

-Por tu brazo, ¿Qué le sucede?

Miré mi brazo, la herida había cicatrizado, pero tenía una pequeña mancha roja en forma de espiral. Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Qué me sucedía?

-Karin, necesito un favor, mantén esto en secreto-Si alguien se enteraba me metería en problemas.

-No creo que sea buena idea, alguien debería revisarlo-Respondió.

-Por favor.

-De acuerdo- Dijo resignada.

-Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro y media.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto dormí?

-Sí, no solo tú, yo recién me despierto e Ichigo, Rukia y Rangiku siguen dormidas. Todos estábamos cansados.

-Si tú lo dices.

Bajamos a la cocina y encontramos una nota que decía:

"_¡Hola! Querida Karin, me fui con Yuzu y sus amigas para vigilarla, volveremos en unas semanas, por cierto Toshiro, ¡Espero que cuando regrese ya tengan el anillo de bodas! Con cariño: Papá"_

_Posdata: Si no saben qué comer pídanle a Inoue que cocine por ustedes, sus comidas son deliciosas."_

Ni pensarlo, Inoue había sido la que le había enseñado a Rangiku a cocinar. Karin rompió la nota en cien partes distintas y la escuché susurrar "Viejo Idiota" y "Pobre Yuzu".

Escuchamos un bostezo y vimos a Rangiku bajar las escaleras.

-Oye Taicho, ahora que Yuzu no está ¿Quién preparará la cena?

-Pues… cocinar no es mi especialidad pero dadas las circunstancias…-dijo Karin.

-¡Taicho! ¿Y si cocina usted?

_Cállate Rangiku, por favor cállate, no lo digas…_

_-_Mi Taicho es un excelente cocinero, no probarás un plato más exquisito que el de él, una vez, antes que fuera shinigami me invitó a su casa a cenar junto con su abuela, parecía un chef.

_Lo dijo._

-¿Enserio sabes cocinar?-Preguntó Karin.

-No es gran cosa- susurré.

-¡Por favor no diga eso, usted sabe que si lo es!-Dijo Rangiku dándome palmadas en la espalda.

**Karin POV**

Rangiku estaba riendo mientras palmeaba la espalda de Toshiro, me asusté un poco al sentir un reaitsu maligno y muy poderoso.

_¿Un hollow? No, Toshiro. _

No pude evitar reír al ver cómo Toshiro agachaba la cabeza y se lamentaba.

_-_Vamos Toshiro por favor, ¿Me ayudas a hacer la cena?

_-_De acuerdo-Dijo suspirando, mientras Rangiku aún lo molestaba.

Luego de un rato salimos al supermercado, me sorprendí al ver el que la mancha roja de su brazo estaba cubierta por una venda, quería que nadie la viera. Realmente me preocupaba, pude ver que sobresalía de la venda un poco, cada vez era más grande. Entramos al supermercado y salimos con todo lo necesario, ya era de noche, habíamos dormido todo el día, estábamos todos agotados.

No nos habíamos alejado ni cinco cuadras del supermercado, estábamos atravesando una plaza cuando nos detuvimos, el celular de Toshiro comenzó a sonar.

-¡Karin cuidado!-Dijo empujándome hacia un costado.

Una mano enorme había aplastado el lugar en el que estaba antes de que Toshiro me empujara, el hollow estaba justo aquí.

-Yo me encargo.

Tragó la misma pastilla que la otra vez e intentó salir de su gigay. Intentó.

De alguna manera escupió la pastilla y regresó a su cuerpo falso.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-Gritó.

Observé que la marca brilló por un momento y se hizo más grande. Intentó salir de su gigay nuevamente, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. La marca volvió a brillar y se expandió un poco más. Quiso intentarlo nuevamente pero lo detuve.

-¡Toshiro espera! Mira tu brazo.

Observó su brazo y quedó paralizado, parecía estar en una especie de trance, si lo intentaba nuevamente la marca se haría más grande.

-Valla, veo que ya se dieron cuenta, me alegra saber que el sello funciona bien-Dijo el hollow.

-¿Sello?

-Así es, sello. Esa marca que tienes en tu brazo es un sello, estoy seguro que te encontraste con mi "amigo" esta mañana, hizo bien su trabajo, ¿No es así?

Toshiro lo miró con odio. _¿Sello?_

-Verás, esa marca es un sello que utiliza tu energía espiritual y energía vital para crecer, en otras palabras se alimenta de tu vida, morirás cuando el espiral ocupe todo tu brazo, lo que sucederá en un mes, eso si no intentas utilizar tu energía espiritual para luchar contra mí. De todas formas, no tendrás tanto tiempo, ¡Te mataré ahora!- Gritó mientras lo atacaba.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

Mi comunicador sonó, subí las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Yuzu, pero Rukia no estaba allí. Se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo y salió ella.

-¡Rangiku!

-¿Charlando con Ichigo?-Pregunté con picardía.

-Cállate- Respondió.

-Bueno, mi comunicador detectó un hollow-Respondí.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

-Está donde Hitsugaya-Taicho y Karin-Dijo Rangiku.

-¿Qué? ¿Un hollow está atacando a Karin?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-No te preocupes, el capitán Hitsugaya se encargará, solo le tomará un minuto-Respondí.

Un minuto no fue suficiente. Pasaron 5 minutos, 10, 15 e incluso 20, pero la señal seguía allí. Comencé a preocuparme.

-Tengo… que ir por Karin- Dijo Ichigo saliendo de la cama forzosamente.

-No Ichigo, tú te quedas aquí, aún no te has recuperado. Iremos Rangiku y yo, tú descansa-Respondí forzándolo a que volviera a acostarse.

**Karin POV**

Toshiro logró esquivar el golpe a tiempo, pero un nuevo ataque le dio de lleno, su gigay no era lo suficientemente rápido. Rodó por el suelo hasta que se detuvo, intentó ponerse de pie pero sus brazos temblaban. Un nuevo golpe del hollow hizo que se tambaleara pero logró esquivarlo, a ese y al siguiente. Sin embargo los ataques no cesaban, si continuaba así se cansaría demasiado rápido. Quería ayudarlo, debía hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo.

Estaba distraída, no lo vi venir, el hollow me atacó, pero Toshiro se interpuso recibiendo el golpe.

-¡Toshiro!

-Estoy bien- Dijo poniéndose de pie- Si quieres llegar a ella deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Diciendo esto, saltó sobre el hollow y le pegó una patada en la cara, lo que hizo que la máscara se agrietara.

-Maldito…-Susurró este.

Antes que Toshiro tocara el suelo el hollow lo atacó, un ataque demasiado fuerte que no logró esquivar. Rodó por el suelo, intentó levantarse pero sus brazos cedieron y cayó nuevamente, se quedó quieto.

-¡TOSHIRO!

_¿Qué debo hacer? No sé qué hacer._

_**-Me parece que te había dicho algo.**_

_-¿Qué quieres ahora?_

_-__**Ayudarte.**_

_-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?_

_**-Que digas mi nombre, bien fuerte.**_

_-_¡KIN RYU! –Grité desesperada.

_**-Ya era hora.**_

Me sentía diferente, una especie de espada apareció en mi mano, la hoja tenía un color dorado claro, como el oro, y la empuñadura amarilla tenía grabado un dragón, como el del vestido de Kin Ryu.

Toshiro estaba intentando levantarse, el hollow fue hacia él pero me interpuse.

-Primero lucharás conmigo-Dije, me sentía fuerte, capaz de vencerlo.

Toshiro me miró demasiado sorprendido.

-¡Pequeña escoria! –Dijo el hollow.

Intentó atacarme, pero por alguna razón se veía mucho más lento que antes, esquivé el ataque y me paré detrás de él.

-¿Qué? Maldita.

Volvió a atacarme, pero le corté el brazo antes de que lo lograra. Retrocedió, salté y llevé mi espada hacia su máscara. La zampakutó que tenía en mi mano se volvió parte del viento que se llevaba las últimas partículas del hollow. Observé a Toshiro, había caído inconsciente. Mi vista se nubló y caí al suelo.

_Yo también._

**Toshiro POV**

-_¡TAICHO!-_Escuché, parecía un susurró.

Poco a poco recobré la consciencia, estaba en una plaza y para colmo estaba lloviendo. Me apuré a recoger mi venda que se había caído y cubrí el sello de mi brazo, recordé lo sucedido y vi a Karin, estaba inconsciente detrás de mí. Me acerqué a ella, pero apenas pude pararme. Hice un esfuerzo y cargué a Karin en mi espalda, debíamos volver a la clínica. Distinguí dos figuras a lo lejos.

-¡Taicho! –Llamó Rangiku.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Rukia.

Aún veía algo borroso, pero me esforcé en ir a su encuentro.

-Taicho, está herido-Dijo Rangiku.

-Más de lo que crees-Dije mirando el sello en mi brazo.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Karin? Ichigo va a matarnos- Replicó Rukia.

-Luego te explico, pero por ahora debemos llevarla a su casa, aún está inconsciente.

Estábamos caminando de regreso, Karin no tenía ninguna herida física, pero era sorprendente el hecho de que se hubiera convertido en shinigami por unos momentos, para protegerme.

Rangiku se ofreció a llevar a Karin, acepté, no estaba en las mejores condiciones y no debía forzarme.

_Esa marca es un sello que utiliza tu energía espiritual y energía vital para crecer, en otras palabras está comiendo tu vida, morirás cuando el espiral ocupe todo tu brazo. _Recordé, Debía hacer algo, hasta entonces no podía utilizar mi reaitsu, solo adelantaría el proceso.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, no pude disminuir la fuerza de los golpes dado que si lo hacía la marca se extendería. Mi cabeza me estaba matando.

Entramos a la casa, Ichigo estaba en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, se sorprendió al verme, quizá por mi estado.

-Toshiro…-Susurró, giró la cabeza en dirección a Rangiku, pero no era a ella a quien estaba mirando -¡Karin!

Intentó ponerse de pie pero volvió a sentarse por el dolor, me sorprendió el hecho de que había bajado las escaleras en esas condiciones.

-No te preocupes, no tiene heridas físicas-Dije como un susurro-Sólo… necesita… descansar.

-Toshiro… estás herido.

-Y tú también, Ichigo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Reclamó Rukia.

-No quería estar todo el tiempo en cama sin hacer nada-Respondió.

La discusión seguía, pero la ignoré. Comencé a marearme y me apoyé en la puerta.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Distinguí dos figuras a lo lejos, eran Toshiro y Karin, algo no andaba bien, estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

-¡Taicho!-Grité, estaba muy herido.

Estaba por volver a llamarlo cuando intentó ponerse de pie, parecía confundido. Pareció recordar algo, fue hacia una venda en el suelo y se cubrió el brazo rápidamente, parecía ocultar algo. A penas podía caminar, pero se esforzó en ir hacia Karin, la cargó en su espalda y vino a nuestro encuentro.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Rukia.

-Taicho, está herido-Dije.

-Más de lo que crees-Dijo mirando su brazo.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Karin? Ichigo va a matarnos- Replicó Rukia.

-Luego te explico, pero por ahora debemos llevarla a su casa, aún está inconsciente-Respondió susurrando, me preocupó.

Me ofrecí de llevarla, Toshiro no estaba en condiciones de cargarla y no debía forzarse. No parecía que Karin tuviera ninguna herida física pero estaba segura de que algo había sucedido.

Toshiro apenas podía caminar, estaba mirando un punto fijo en su brazo, pensativo. No pude ver lo que tenía, fuese lo que fuese la venda lo cubría.

Llegamos a la casa y entramos, me sorprendí al ver a Ichigo en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

-Toshiro…-Susurró, giró la cabeza en mi dirección, pero no era a mí a quien estaba mirando -¡Karin!

Se puso de pie un momento y volvió a sentarse haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-No te preocupes, no tiene heridas físicas-Dijo Toshiro susurrando -Sólo… necesita… descansar.

-Toshiro… estás herido.

-Y tú también, Ichigo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Reclamó Rukia.

-No quería estar todo el tiempo en cama sin hacer nada-Respondió.

La discusión continuaba, pero yo estaba en mis pensamientos, debía averiguar qué había pasado en la plaza, por qué Toshiro no había salido de su gigay. Lo observé de reojo, tenía los ojos no muy abiertos, comenzó a tambalearse y se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Taicho… ¿Está bien?-Pregunté preocupada

-Estoy… bien- Susurró apenas.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

-Taicho… ¿Está bien?-Preguntó Rangiku ignorando la pelea entre esos dos.

-Estoy… bien- Susurré.

_Mentira..._

Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, la venda había quedado enganchada en la perilla de la puerta, el sello estaba al descubierto.

_-¡TAICHO!_

_-¡TOSHIRO!_

Eran susurros en mi cabeza, recordaba ver unas figuras viniendo hacia mí, como si fuera en cámara lenta. Sentí que alguien tocaba mi brazo.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_Escuché apenas.

Mi vista se nubló y mis ojos se cerraron.

* * *

**¿Logrará Toshiro deshacer el sello? ¿Qué sucedió con Karin? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, aquí, en "No Te Rindas, Continúa".**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡Por favor no sean malos y dejen reviews! Quiero saber lo que piensan de mi FanFiction, o tal vez si debo corregir algo, solo díganme, miren que no muerdo, eh? Desde yá, muchas gracias por leer mi Fic, como ya saben actualizo todos los viernes así que pasen y lean.  
**

**Sayonara,**

**HAAAAAASTA LUEGOOOOO!**


	6. Soluciones y explicaciones

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Tite Kubo (Creo que así se escribe, XD)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_**Zampakutó**_

_Pensamientos_

_""_Sarcasmo_""_

_;:;:;:;:Cambio de POV por tiempo corto__;:;:;:;:_

* * *

**Hola! Perdonen que tardé tanto! Me dieron mucha tarea de la escuela (MUCHA, yo todavía estoy en secundaria por si no sabían)y no tuve tiempo, me dí cuenta que actualizar todos los viernes es demasiado seguido, así el Fic se acabaría demasiado pronto, entonces actualizaré cada mes (Intentaré), tengan paciencia. Este cap será más largo para compensar el tiempo perdido.**___  
_

**Por cierto, me dí cuenta de que hay errores en la rarración del segundo capítulo, pero como son errores que realmente no afectan la historia (mentira, es solo fiaca) los dejaré, XD.**

**Quería aclarar también esto: recuerden que en mi historia, los amigos de Karin todavía no conocían a Toshiro. Bueno, con esto ya aclarado los dejo con la historia.  
**

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

**[[**_**Toshiro, debes averiguar cómo puedes no solo ayudarme a mí, sino a tí mismo y a quienes te rodean...**_-_Miré mi brazo, la herida había cicatrizado, pero tenía una pequeña mancha roja en forma de espiral__**.]]**_

_**[[**__"¡Hola! Querida Karin, me fui con Yuzu y sus amigas para vigilarla, volveremos en unas semanas. ¡Por cierto Toshiro, espero que cuando regresemos ya tengan el anillo de bodas! Con cariño: Papá".__**]]**_

_**[[**__-¡Karin, cuidado!-Gritó empujándome hacia uncostado, una mano enorme había aplastado el lugar en el que estaba antes de que Toshiro me empujara, el hollow estaba justo aquí__**.]]**_

_[[-Esa marca es un sello que utiliza tu energía espiritual y energía vital para crecer, en otras palabras se alimenta de tu vida, morirás cuando el espiral ocupe todo tu brazo.__**]]**_

_**[[**__-¡KIN RYU!-Grité desesperada-__**Ya era hora-**__ me sentía diferente, una especie de espada apareció en mi mano, la hoja tenía un color dorado claro, como el oro, y la empuñadura era amarilla con un dragón grabado en ella.__**]]**_

_**[[**__Estábamos caminando de regreso, Karin no tenía ningua herida física, pero era sorprendente el hecho que se hubiera convertido en shinigami por unos momentos, para protegerme.__**]]**_

_**[[-**__Taicho...¿Está bien?-Preguntó Rangiku-Estoy...bien-Susurré._

_Mentira..._

_Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo...Mi vista se nubló y mis ojos se cerraron__**.]]**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

**Toshiro POV**

Mi cabeza me estaba matando, me sentía aturdido. Abrí los ojos, mi vista estaba algo nublada pero poco a poco se fue despejando. Me senté en la cama y recordé lo sucedido, miré mi brazo, tenía una venda limpia. Maldije. Ya todos habían visto el sello. Escuché la puerta abrirse y una figura entró corriendo hacia mí.

-¡TaichoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo! No nos vuelva a asustar asÍ-Gritó Rangiku.

-Es-toy-bien-por-fa-vor-ya-¡SUEL-TA-ME!-Respondí empujándola antes de que me asfixiara, me soltó y respiré profundo.

-Claro, claro.

-¿Qué pasó con Karin?

-Aún está inconsciente, está en la habitación de Yuzu.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

-Solo durante la noche, saldré un momento, no soy la única que quería hablar con usted.

-De acuerdo.

Salió de la habitación dejando entrar a un pelinaranja con cara de enojado.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué mi hermana está incosciente?!

-Tranquilízate Kurosaki, solo necesita descansar.

-Toshiro, quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó.

-Es Hitsugaya-Taicho para tí, y no creo que seas el único que quiera saber eso.

-Muy Bien.

Salió de la habitación por un momento y volvió a entrar seguido de Rukia y Rangiku.

-Ya están los demás, ahora, primero que nada quiero saber por qué mi hermana cayó inconsciente.

-Pues...nos encontramos con un hollow bastante poderoso y ella me ayudó a eliminarlo.

-¿Cómo que ella te ayudó?

-Se... convirtió en shinigami por unos momentos.

Todos me miraron atónitos.

-Ella, ¿Una shinigami?-Preguntó Rukia.

-Al parecer su energía espiritual comenzó a brotar cuando hizo contacto con nosotros-Respondí.

-Al igual que Ichigo con aquella niña-Recordó.

-Pero Taicho-Interrumpió Rangiku-¿Por qué no salió de su gigay?¿Tiene algo que ver con la marca de su brazo?

-Si... esta marca es un sello.

-¿Un sello?-Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Utiliza mi energía espiritual y energía vital para crecer durante un mes, cuando supuestamente ocupará todo mi brazo.

-¿Qué pasará entonces?-Preguntó Rukia.

-Moriré-Respondí indiferente, recostándome con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡¿Morirás?!- Preguntó Rangiku.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-Replicó Ichigo.

-Pues así es la vida-Comenté también indiferente, con los ojos cerrados, pero realmete tenía un poco de miedo, debía averiguar cómo desacerme del sello.

-Aún asi...-Abrí los ojos repentinamente-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!

Me volví a sentar en la cama, Karin estaba apoyada en la puerta, estaba con su mirada fija en mí.

-Karin...

-¿Que no tienes aprecio por la vida?-Susurró.

Me había sorprendido, no había notado su presencia, me alegró saber que ya había despertado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?.

-Me alegra...saber que ya estás bien-Susurré desviando la mirada, hice un esfuerzo para que no viera mi cara de preocupación.

-Eres un idiota-Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ichigo la siguió, de seguro queria hablar con ella a solas.

-¿No piensas hacer algo hacerca del sello?-Preguntó Rukia.

-¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme?

-De hecho, ¿No crees que Urahara puede ayudarnos?

Urahara... ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Ese loco siempre tenía una respuesta.

-Iremos en veinte minutos, te esperaro en la puerta con los demás.

-¿Podemos ir de compras mientras lo esperamos?

-Rangiku...

-Por favoOoOoOoOor...

-¡Rangiku!

-De acuerdo-dijo resignada.

Salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Me volví a recostar. Comence a sentir dolor en la cabeza, mi vista se nubló por un momento pero luego se despejó. Me quité la venda del brazo, el sello brilló un instante y se hizo más grande.

-_**La chica tiene razón, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan indiferente?**_

_**-**__Tú más que nadie sabe que no estoy tranquilo._

_-__**¿Entonces por qué acutúas como si no te preocupara?**_

_**-**__No quiero preocupar a los demás.  
_

_**-Pero sin embargo, ya están bastante preocupados por tí.  
**_

_**-**__Si... lo sé._

_-__**Deberías hablar con Karin, si es una shinigami debería entrenar un poco para volverse más fuerte, y tú asegúrate de no usar tu reaitsu.**_

_**-**__No estoy seguro que sea buena idea que ella sea shinigami, es peligroso._

_-__**Tú mismo la viste, no es débil, dale una oportunidad.**_

_**-**__Supongo que tienes razón._

**Karin POV**

¿Cómo podía no importarle? Moriría en un mes y estaba como si nada. _¡Idiota!_

-¡Karin, espera!

-Ichi-nii...

-Toshiro nos contó lo que sucedió.

-¿Y?

-No creo que me guste que seas shinigami.

Genial, además de un amigo que no le importaba morir ahora tenía un hermano sobreprotector.

-Ya no soy una niñita, puedo cuidarme.

-Sabes que es peligroso, mira como terminé yo, casi muero.

-Entonces me volveré más fuerte.

-No tienes que hacer esto, no quiero que salgas lastimada, ayer te desmayaste al usar tu reaitsu.

-Entonces entrenaré hasta que logre controlarlo.

-Karin...

-¡Ya te dije que entrenaré! No habrá problema, no volveré a ser un estorbo.

-Solo...no salgas lastimada.

-Eso no pasará.

LLevó la mano a su rostro y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Eso... no pasará-le aseguré.

-Iremos a Toshiro al almacén de un amigo, ¿Por qué no vienes? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a tí también.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Urahara.

-Allí viven Jinta y Ururu, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto, ¿Los conoces?

-Si, cuando fuiste a rescatar a Rukia.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

-Isane me lo contó cuando estabas inconsciente.

-Ya veo.

-¿Crees que Urahara pueda ayudarnos?

-Eso espero.

Ichigo fue a su habitación y yo salí de la mía. Me bañé, me cambié y salí afuera con los demás a esperar a Toshiro, al rato salió y fuimos en dirección al almacén de Urahara. Lo miré de reojo, tenía su expresión fría como siempre, pero no era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo, estaba constantemente mirando su brazo, pensativo.

-_Kin Ryu, ¿puedes oirme?_

_-**Por supuesto.**_

_-Entonces tu... eres una zampakutó.  
_

_-**Ya adivinaste, soy TU zampakuto, represento tu "yo" interior.**_

_-Así que... mi interior es un ""dragón que brilla"".  
_

_-**No realmente, la forma del dragón representa tu fuerza de voluntar y tu poder espiritual, el dorado representa tu corazón puro y tu carisma. Eres alegre y valiente.**_

_-La zampakutó de Toshiro es un dragón de hielo, Hyorinmaru, entonces eso significa..._

_**-Significa que tiene gran poder espiritual y voluntad, y como seguro sabes, no es realmente ""alegre"".**  
_

Su expresión era fría, pero, ¿Eso significaba que su corazón no era realmente "puro"?

_-Cualquiera se da cuenta de eso con tan solo ver sus ojos, esa expresión fria nunca abandona su rostro, pero ¿Por qué hielo?_

_-**Pues, como dije, no es realmente**_** "aleg...-**Contestó, pero la interrumpí antes de que terminara.

_-No me refería a eso, djiste que un dragón dorado representaba que tengo gran fuerza de voluntad, y un corazón puro, Toshiro también tiene gran fuerza de voluntad, ¿pero el hielo significa que su corazón no es como el mío?_

**_-En realidad, el hielo es puro, pero ese elemento también es frágil, yo creo que es un dragón de hielo porque su corazón es| como el tuyo, y tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero esa fueza puede quebrarse con algunas cosas demasiado pesadas para él.  
_**

_-Ya veo, __e__s por eso que es tan frío siempre, para aparentar y ocultar su debilidad__, __pero esa barrera que él crea no servirá por siempre, algún día deberá enfrentarlo.  
_

Sentía lástima por él, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser capitán, pero quería saber qué le habría pasado para que sea tan frío siempre. Me preguntaba si realmente era posible que algo quebrara su voluntad, y qué cosa sería.

-¡Oye Karin!

Salí de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, hola Jinta.

-¿Estás bien?-Peguntó inclinándose hacia mí, con los brazos en la cintura y una cara acusadora.

-Si, si, no te preocupes, solo estaba distraída.

-Hola Karin-Escuché una voz tímida.

-Hola Ururu.

-¡Así que tu novio se muere en un mes!

-Jinta- susurré- si no quieres morir tu también, cerrarás la boca en este instante.

-Si, si, por cierto, ¡No creas que me robaste el puesto de guardián de Karakura rojo!

-Da igual-Dije entrando en la tienda con los demás.

-¡Oye, no me ignores! ¡Hey!

Se quedó un rato gritádome cosas que no logré escuchar y luego entró con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.

Un hombre con sombrero raro y otro con anteojos y bigotes giraron la cabeza hacia nosotros cuando entramos. El del sombrero tenía un aspecto zaparrastrozo, como si recién se hubiera levantado, pero ya era medio día.

-Valla valla, miren quién vino a visitarnos-Dijo cubriendose medio rostro con un abanico.

Nos sirvió una especie de té verde y platicamos sobre el sello.

-¿No podemos cortale el brazo y que Orihime lo restaure?-Sugirió Ichi-nii.

Fui la única que se dió cuenta de que Toshiro se puso rígido cuando dijo eso.

-El sello pasó a formar parte de su brazo, si lo cortan y lo restauran, restaurarían también la marca.

-¿Y por qué no se lo cortamos definitivamente?-Sugerí.

Noté como Toshiro me miró con odio.

-Tecnicamente eso solucionaría el problema- Comentó Rukia.

-Toshiro, déjame ver bien tu brazo- Replicó el del sombrero.

-Es Hitsugaya-Taicho- Respondió y estiró su brazo, quitándose la venda.

-Parece más grande que antes- dijo Ichigo.

De pronto la marca brilló, Toshiro hizo una mueca y calló al suelo.

-Argh...mierda...

-¡Taicho!-Gritó Rangiku.

-Estoy...bien.

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso?, ¡No estás bien!-dije.

Noté como todos me miraron, les lancé una mirada de advertencia y desviaron la mirada.

El sello se expandió un poco y dejó de brillar. Toshiro se apoyó contra la pared y se quedó con los ojos cerrados por un momento.

-Creo que ya comprendo-Susurró Urahara.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté.

-Toshiro, ¿El sello fue hecho con la sangre del hollow?

-Hitsugaya-Taicho, y sí.

-Bueno, si el hollow utilizó su sangre como sello, tu puedes utilizar la tuya para neutralizarlo.

Me alegré, había solución. Kisuke dijo que debía crear un dibujo en espiral con su sangre arriba del sello y recitar unas palabras que no logré comprender. Esto detendría la marca solo un mes, debía hacerlo cada mes durante el resto de su vida si no quería perder su energía espiritual y morir.

-Parece brujería- comentó Toshiro.

-Yo pensé lo mismo- Respondí.

-Igual yo- Replicaron Rangiku e Ichigo al unísono.

-No es brujería-Respondió Urahara- Es un arte demoniaca prohibida.

-¿Prohibida?-Preguntó Rukia-En algún momento deberá volver a la Sociedad de Almas, ¿Qué pasará entonces?

-Solo tendrá que avisarle de su situación a la central 46 y al Capitán Comandandante, harán una exepción. Aún así, deberás esperar aquí un tiempo. Hasta que tu reaitsu se restaure completamente no podrás salir de tu gigay. Por cierto, debes asegurarte que nadie más conozca la situación en la que estás, ni siquiera a tus amigos.

Toshiro cerró los ojos y finalmente asintió. Escuchamos un maullido y giramos la cabeza hacia la ventana, un gato negro con ojos amarillos estaba sentado observándonos.

-¡Yoruichi!-Gritó Kisuke mientras lo alzaba y daba vueltas con una cara de estúpido.

-Ya puedes bajarme.

-El-el-el gato-ha-habló- Dije.

-¿Ah? Al parecer Isane no te contó TODO realmente- Comentó Ichigo.

-Es Yoruichi, una vieja amiga de todos nosotros- Replicó Rangiku.

-¿Amiga?¿Con esa voz?-Pregunté.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-Dijo el gato-¿Quieres ver mi verdadera forma?

-¡No, espera Yoruichi!-Gritó Ichi-nii.

El gato brilló y cambió de forma, una mujer de cabello violeta apareció en su lugar. Me quedé petrificada al notar que estaba desnuda.

-¡Ponte algo de ropa!-Gritaron Ichi-nii, Toshiro y practicamente todos los demás.

-Ahhh, parece que a ""alguien"" le gusta lo que ve, ¿eh?.

-¡Callate!-Gritaron Ichi-nii y Toshiro, estaban más rojos que un tomate.

-""Pervertidos"".

-¡QUE TE VISTAS!

-¡Es que hace tanto que no uso ropa que ya me resulta incómodo!.

-¡YORUICHI!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me vestiré.

Realmente no sabía qué decir, me había quedado como estatua, y más aún con tal discución. Me quedé mirando por la ventana mientras los demás charlaban sobre no sé que cosa esperando a Yoruichi. De seguro hablaban de mí, seguro querrían que ese zaparrastroso sombrerero me entrenara. Ni pensarlo, según ellos fue un gran shinigami que entrenó muy bien a Ichi-nii, pero no creía que funcionara conmigo.

Me quedé pensando también sobre Yuzu y papá, como la estarían pasando, conociendolos ahora Yuzu estaría huyendo de él.

-¡Karin! me contó un pajarito que te convertiste en shinigami.

Yoruichi estaba detrás mío, con unas calzas negras y una campera naranja.

-¿Por qué debería interesarte eso?

-Bueno, me dijeron que quieres entrenar para hacerte más fuerte.

-¿Tu quieres entrenarme?

-¿Por qué no? Pero te avierto que no será fácil.

-No importa, me volveré más fuerte.

-Muy bien, te espero aquí mañana a las seis a.m.

-¡¿Tan temprano?!

-Si no quieres que te entrene no vengas.

-De acuerdo.

Nos despedimos y salimos de la tienda.

-Karin, espera, quiero decirte algo- Me llamó Urahara.

Miré a los demas indicándoles que se adelantaran.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mantén vigilado a Toshiro, el reaitsu del hollow aún no abandonó su cuerpo, tardará en recuperarse.

-Claro.

-Estoy seguro que el hollow fue enviado por Aizen, el sello nunca desaparecerá ni será neutralizado completamente, debes impedir que utilice mucho su energía espiritual, si se expande no se podrá detener.

Corrí para alcanzar a los demás, debieron notar que no tenía ganas de hablar, porque me miraron y se quedaron callados.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos._ ¿Cómo será el entrenamiento? ¿Será muy duro? ¿Qué haré cuando terminen las vacaciones? ¿Faltaré al colegio o entrenaré después de clases? No lo sé._

A medida que nos acercábamos logré distinguir cuatro siluetas en la puerta de casa, eran Heita, Kazuya, Kei y Ryohei.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunté.

Pero no me dejaron volver a hablar ya que me empezaron a bombardear con preguntas.

-Queríamos entrenar futbol contigo.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿No vamos a entrenar?

-¿Por qué andas con ese enano?

-¿¡A quién llamas enano!?

-¡YA BASTA!-Se callaron y me miraron confundidos. Suspiré.

-Fuimos a visitar a un amigo. Estuve ocupada con cosas que no les interesa. Ellos son Rukia, Rangiku y Toshiro, unos amigos. No, no vamos a ir a entrenar. Ando con "este enano" porque es mi amigo. ¡Y tengo esta cara porque no me dejan en paz con sus preguntas!

Se quedaron TODOS mirándome los los ojos bien abiertos y sin decir una palabra.

-¿Y si vamos a entrenar otro día?-Rompió el silencio Donny.

-Perdón pero voy a estar ocupada y no voy a poder.

-Ya veo-Replicó Kei-Mejor vámos, parece que ella ya no tiene tiempo para nosotros.

-¡No es eso, esperen!

Agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos un momento. Genial, ahora mis amigos me odiaban.

-Karin...-Comenzó a decir Toshiro, pero lo interrumpí.

-Mejor entremos de una vez.

Entramos ya para la hora de la cena, pero la única que sabía cocinar era Yuzu, y estaba de campameno con papá y sus amigas.

-Oye Karin- Llamó Rangiku-¿Puedo quedarme aquí en lugar de la casa de Inoúe? Quiero estar al tanto de mi Taicho.

-Claro, puedes quedarte en la habitación de Yuzu conmigo y Rukia.

Estaba por llamar a una pizzería cuando observé a Toshiro en la cocina, cerró los ojos un momento y se rascó la cabeza. Dudó por un momento, pero sacó unas cosas de la heladera, una cuchilla, una olla y se puso a picar unas verduras perdido en sus pensamientos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**_¿Logrará Karin volverse más fuerte? ¿El sello de Toshiro será neutralizado? ¿Cocinará Toshiro tan bien como Yuzu? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de "No te rindas, continúa"._  
**

**Bueno, aquí el sexto capítulo de mi Fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews con ideas o cosas por corregir, o simplemente digan si les gustó el cap o no. Gracias por leer mi fic.  
**

**Mili (Athenea 1): Gracias por decirme los errores, intenté corregirlos, pero no sé si me salió muy bien, con el tiempo me resultará más fácil.**

**Nos vemos la próxima,**

**HAAAAAAASTA LUEGOOOOOOO.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
